


Say "No" to the Body because the Mind Says "Yes"

by trxshmxxth



Series: Say "No" to the Body [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha!Max, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, Anal Fisting, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Claiming, David fucks the bear afterwards, Gwen just wants a nap, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mate marking, Mating, Max and David lowkey have a mental link bc they have the same masturbation fantasy, Max humps Mr. Honeynuts, Maxvid - Freeform, Mpreg is mentioned but not featured in this part of the series, Mr. Honeynuts - Freeform, Mr. Honeynuts is the real cum dumpster of Camp Campbell, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omega!David, Omegaverse, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Self-Lubrication, Tags updated as the story continues, Thanks to Max of course!, Top!Max, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Unnecessary use of the word "fuck", basically a kinky as fuck a/b/o maxvid fic for all your needs, bottom!David, mating cycles/ in heat, maturbation, max ruts against Mr. Honeynuts bc poor boy needs to knot, not having a try and seperate a newly presented alpha from an omega in heat, she doesn't get paid enough for this shit, welcome to the abo maxvid yiffing experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxshmxxth/pseuds/trxshmxxth
Summary: David's body knows who it wants, and Max knows it too. Now if only David weren't as stubborn about his nature as he was about keeping Max from cursing. No matter; neither attempts were successful in the end.((ON HIATUS AS OF: 11/23/2017))





	1. Say "No" To This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pure_mort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_mort/gifts).



Saying _‘no’_ to Max had never been David’s strong suit. He had a weak spot for him, even for an Omega he cared about Max much more than he would let on.

Sure, Max was brash, cursed enough to make a sailor flush, and constantly tried to cause him bodily harm, but at the end of the day he was a lonely kid who seemed to hate the world because it had given him nothing but hate first.

So the first time, he had let it slide, to the best of his ability at least. Max had come into his cabin at nearly midnight, David had been half-awake in the den watching Rob Boss with all the lights dimmed and volume low as not to wake Gwen. He had barely even heard Max come in before the smaller male was standing directly in front of him, fidgeting with part of his hoodie for a moment before looking up at the redhead.

“You’re on Omega, right?” He asked bluntly, David blinking in surprise and sitting up properly in his seat. He nodded, yawning and rubbing his eyes to try and wake up.

“I am…. Why do you ask Max?” He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Now, he _hadn't_ really had enough time to expect anything out of this situation, per se, but he hadn't expected Max to go up to him and suddenly yank up his shirt as if searching for something. David helped in surprise, trying to tug his shirt back down. “A-Ah, Max, what are you doing?” He flushed bright red, Max making a small noise before climbing into David’s lap.

“All omega’s can boob-feed, right?” He asked simply, David staring at in in confusion. Why would he…?

_Oh._

It was a nurturing thing. Affection starved people were known to go to Omega’s they trusted when they desperately needed maternal comfort, and for children who hadn't yet presented, that comfort was usually obtained through breastfeeding, no matter their age. It was rare, but it did happen.

David just didn't think it would happen to _him_ , and that _Max_ be the one asking.

“U-Uh, yes, all omega’s can breastfeed and lactate normally.” He flushed, Max giving another quiet grunt of acknowledgement before shifting forward.

Really, David had to stop tricking himself into expecting something— not that he knew what that something was– and then act surprised when that _wasn't_ the thing he was expecting.

Max’s mouth was tiny against his chest, and for a moment David briefly wondered if it was just some odd, pre-heat dream.

“W-wait, M-Max..!” He’s cut off by the soft, warm mouth closing around his nipple and starting to suckle, David’s body stiffening in surprise and reacting instinctively before he could stop himself. One arm curled around Max and the other dug into the arm of the well-worn arm of the recliner he was in, a small hiss of shock escaping him.

The room was silent for a few minutes with the exception of quiet suckling noises, Max giving a few small sighs and grunts here and there, making it all the more real for David. _‘This is happening. Max is feeding from you’_ was the mantra that kept repeating over and over in David’s head, and that he clung to as the situation unfolded. Only after ten minutes did Max pull back, looking a lot more relaxed than when he had come in, and a lot more drowsy too.

“M-Max?” David started hesitantly, only for Max to raise a hand up to him, effectively silencing him before anything else could be said.

“I’m going back to my tent…. Goodnight asshole.” And then Max hopped up off his lap and left just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving David in the armchair flushed and very, _very_ confused. But he didn't question Max the next morning, and Max treated him as usual the next day. So he brushed it off as maybe the younger boy having a bad dream, or perhaps an early sign of presenting? Sometimes omega’s went to fellow omega’s before presenting, and considering it was Max, he would try and do something that required very little interaction.

The second time Max repeated the incident, only two days after the first, David had been left alone in the den once more before he could even open his mouth, and got the cold shoulder from Max for the next few days.

The third time was when David noticed his current issue. Well, multiple issues really. The first, which had been prominent since day one, was the fact that Max only fed off of one side, then left, leaving the other uncomfortably full and leaking. Which, for David, meant having to pump for a good two hours until it stopped. And in those two hours, problem number two presented itself. He had always known his chest was a very sensitive place for him, especially when lactating. He loathed pumping simply because it left him aroused. Lactating with no pup around was one of the Omegan body’s way of telling an Alpha it was fertile and ready to nurture pups.

And nature listened– or, at least, tried to.

After Max’s fourth feeding almost two weeks after the first time, David was starting to realize pumping wasn't the only thing that was leaving him hot and bothered.

Max’s soft, warm mouth around his nipple and the small noises he made, not to mention having him in his lap, shifting every so often to get more comfortable… Was starting to take it’s toll.

His heat had come a week early, and David barely had time to take enough suppressants to stop the heat completely before he would have had to go through it anyways, and Max seemed to have notice, as that night he came back to David’s cabin and fed for a full hour, thirty minutes on each side before dozing off in David’s lap for a few minutes. He had woken up and left, but David barely had time to hold back the whine trying to escape him when Max climbed out of his lap none too gently, using the redhead’s hips as his steadying support as he got up.

Guilt had just managed to stave off his pressing need for release, and instead left a bad aftertaste of shame in his mouth.

Max was coming to him for maternal support almost twice a week, and was feeding even though he was less than a few years away from presenting himself! And here he was whimpering in pleasure at it?

David had never been more ashamed of himself.

Especially after the urgent need for release finally won out after Max had left from his fifth feeding.

And that shame hardened in his chest and settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach when he came with Max’s name on his lips.

 


	2. Innocent Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max really didn't ignore his instincts, they had never wronged him before. This situation didn't count as wrong, did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to chapter 2 of this kink fest! gonna keep this brief so we can get on to the story, bUT if anyone finds the Sweeney Todd Easter Egg in this chapter I'll give them a shoutout at the next chapter!! Enjoy lovelies!

Max truly did have innocent intentions the first time he had approached David. A week of nightmares following the absolute disaster that had been Parent’s Day left the boy mentally exhausted and seeking comfort. He knew better than to try and reach out to his parents, they had never given him more than a crumb of comfort in his life and he had grown used to it.

But that didn't stop him from desperately craving the love and nurture he'd been repeatedly denied. And his body knew there was a perfectly capable, loving Omega at Camp Campbell who could provide that.

Which was how he ended up in front of David's cabin at midnight, debating what he should do. Ask for a hug? A bedtime story? Well, he seemed to be moving on autopilot before he could even answer his own question, and now stood in front of David, who was half asleep in the ugly green recliner in front of the TV. The redhead blinked drowsily, as if trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not, so Max got straight to the point to wake him up. “You’re an Omega, right?”

David flushed, sitting up properly and stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. “I am,” He nodded, settling back against his seat and giving Max a quizzical look. “Why do you ask, Max?”

The hoodie-clad boy didn't bother to respond to the counselor, instead climbing up into his lap and grabbing his pajama shirt, pulling it up curiously to see just what his instincts were guiding him to. David tried weakly to push his hands away, giving an embarrassed cry, “A-ah, Max, what are you doing?” while Max studied his chest.

It seemed soft enough, and slightly swollen as all Omega chests were. He licked his lips subconsciously, before speaking again. “All Omega’s can boob-feed, right?”

David seemed to freeze under him, before a small light of realization seemed to spark in his eye, and he relaxed a little at that.

“U-Uh, yes, all omega’s can breastfeed and lactate normally.” He said, his face reddening to the point of almost matching his hair and refusing to look Max in the eye. Max gave a small noise to convey that David had been heard, before letting instinct do as it pleased. He pressed his mouth against the soft, warm mound of David’s chest, giving a small suck and immediately feeling an odd sense of calm envelop him.

“W-Wait, M-Max…!” David had cut himself off, body reacting, one of his arms curling around Max while the other clutched to the arm of the chair like a lifeline. Max paid him no mind, almost instantly addicted to the safe, loved feeling he felt as he fed, his hands curling against David’s chest, feeling him tremble underneath his palms.

He only pulled away when the safe feeling began to ebb away into a different, much more… _intimate_ feeling. It wasn't bad, not in the least, but he didn't need David finding out any feelings Max had carefully hidden away.

“M-Max?”

_Oh, right,_ Max thought disinterestedly, _he has no idea what the hell just happened. Fuck, I don't really know either._ So before any further questions and prodding could be done, the younger male raised up a hand to silence David.

“I’m going back to my tent,” He said simply, releasing the older male’s shirt from his grasp. “Goodnight asshole.” And with that, he climbed off of David’s lap and opted instead to sleep the odd emotions left lingering in his chest away. He didn't bring it up the next day to David, not needing confrontation on something he had yet to figure out himself.

The second time he broke into David’s cabin, no words were spoken on his part. Not when David asked if he was alright, not during the ten minutes of tense silence as he fed and felt the trembles underneath him once more, and not when he promptly left the cabin to sit awake in his tent for the rest of the night in confusion.

Nor the three days following, for that matter.

While he was a bit annoyed his gut instinct had brought him to this point, they had gotten him far in life and kept him alive when his parents neglected to remember his existence; he wasn't one to question them. Maybe that was why nearly two weeks after the first incident, a strange feeling of relief coiled in his abdomen as he approached David’s cabin. Seeing the soft flare of light from the TV flickering through the den, the teen reached into his hoodie pocket to grab a lockpick, yet when he grasped the doorknob it gave with ease.

_Unlocked?_ Max thought, raising an eyebrow but shrugging indifferently.

He had more important things to tend to.

And that _‘important thing’_ was crawling into David’s lap and feeding for nearly half an hour instead of his previous ten minutes. He only stopped once the odd emotion returned in his gut once more, but that took much longer for it to surface than it had before.

David’s lap wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, what with the long, gangly legs and bony hips. Max had shifted and squirmed to get comfortable as best he could, and was too engrossed in feeding to hear David’s hushed whimpers through grit teeth above his head. He was still silent, but when he pulled away to hop off of David’s lap, he noticed the other bud of David’s chest was visibly swollen and rosy, erect in the cool night air and pushed up every time the redhead panted softly for air.

The third time was when he started to realize what the emotion in his stomach was. The night after his third feeding and the day before his fourth, he had awoke from an oddly pleasant dream to heat pooled in his stomach, the same liquid heat that started to shoulder once he hit a certain time at David’s breast. And once he realized this, the tiny, fucked-up part of his mind–usually ignored– screamed to give in and accept the feeling.

And he listened.

That night he fed for half an hour on each side, squirming much more than usual at nearly double the time it usually took. By the end, he could feel his jeans cut uncomfortably against his hips, now much too tight. The soft whimpers David was making as he let Max suckle on one of the most sensitive parts of his body were affecting him much more than he had previously thought. Upon grasping David’s hips to steadily get himself back down to the ground without bringing light to his own problem, he felt the hard heat against his palm at David’s crotch.

But that was mere child’s play to the molten fire that coursed through him when he caught a very sugary, sweet scent in the air two days later.

David hadn't been seen all morning, and Gwen was trying to keep everyone away from the counselor’s cabin, insisting David wasn't feeling well and didn't want anyone to get sick. Naturally, Max escaped the daily camp activity in lieu of figuring out what the scent was, but by the time he had reached the door, the smell had all but turned his thoughts to the same idea.

_Omega_ _in_ _heat._ _Claim him._

He had tried the door, only to have it stare him back down, unbudging, four minutes and two broken lockpicks later. Next was the window, and from the window he could hear soft whines coming from behind the shoddy, fake log walls. The scent was dampening and the noises grew quieter, but his own body seemed to ignore that.

_Omega._

He swallowed thickly, pressing his ear against the wall and hearing a soft mewl of pleasure from the other side.

“P-Please….~!” _Omega in need._ “C-C’mon…. K-Knot already…!” _Needs a knot._ “M-Max….! A-ah~! Fuck…! Max!”

_My knot._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> max gets his rut next chapter >:3


	3. Making Mr. Honeynuts Disappointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max presents, and Mr. Honeynuts gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one got the Sweeney Todd reference last chapter, but if you do find it you can still get a shoutout!! I'm in a production of it right now and it's one of my favorite plays!! That being said, enjoy the chapter lovelies!!

It’s very clear when an Alpha presents for the first time, everyone knew that. Their scents soak a good twenty yard radius as their nature makes itself known to omegas and betas in the area, and alerts other Alpha’s to the new competitor.

But for a group of mostly unpresented 12 year olds, it was an overwhelming slap of reality that they too would be presenting soon.

Max had barely managed to stumble to his tent and fall onto the stiff cot the camp considered ‘beds’. His hoodie much too hot, and his jeans almost suffocating, so he let a hand slip down to unbutton them. He groaned breathlessly once the pressure was released.

_Knot. Knot. Knot the Omega. They need to be knotted and claimed._

“Fuck…!” The teen cursed, yanking off his hoodie with a bit more force than he had intended, rolling over into his back and palming himself roughly through his boxers. He was already rock hard under the thin material, and he quickly realized that palming was not nearly enough contact. He pulled his cock out from its silken confines, making a tight fist around his cock and pumping himself hard. A few heated groans escaped him, and within minutes he was cumming into his stomach, staining his camp shirt and leaving him only barely satisfied.

 _I need to knot._ He thought dimly, rolling back over onto his stomach and shoving his face into his pillow. He raised his hips for a bit of easier access, grasping himself a bit tighter and shallowly thrusting his hips into his hand, moaning at that. _Just pretend it’s an Omega you’re fucking. Or David._

That idea seemed to heighten the feeling.

 _David, underneath him, mewling and whimpering to be knotted, sobbing his name over and over–_ His hips stuttered and stopped harshly as he came for a second time, dry, a feral groan of delight escaping him once he came down from the small high it had brought him.

_But still no knot._

Max let himself collapse against the bed for a moment, catching his breath and trying to think of ways to find release that resulted in what he wanted. “Goddammit… This isn't fucking working.” He grit out, shoving his head back into the pillow and trying to think. He didn't own any toys that could help, and would rather dig his own grave than ask for something. Shifting uncomfortably again, he felt something under his hip, and with his clean hand pulled it free.

_Mr. Honeynuts._

He bit his lip harshly, knowing a pillow could easily be used just as well as the stuffed toy, but logic wasn't currently being followed. He whined weakly, rutting against the bed.

  
“Fuck… C-C’mon.” He groaned in dissatisfaction, knowing it wasn’t anywhere near enough friction for him and fucking his hips back against the sheets again. After nearly ten minutes of the shallow, pleasureless humping he gave up, grabbing one of his pillows and shoving it between his legs. He rolled onto his side facing the wall of the tent, pushing his hips down onto the well-worn pillow. It bore no more relief than the sheets had, and he was growing more and more desperate.

He could still smell David from across the camp, his stupid confectionary scent so thick in the air that Max could practically taste the sweetness of it on his tongue.

He wanted— no, _needed_ to knot and claim him. Before any other alphas on Lake Lilac could try and take what was his. They were already forming a partial bond, what with Max’s multiple feedings right before he presented, it was like he has already began marking David

Just thinking about it made him shudder and curl his hand back around his cock, his free hand being used to muffle his noises to save himself the embarrassment.

_David underneath him, his face buried in one of the multiple pillows of his nest, legs spread and slick glistening on his thighs. His face flushed as red as his hair and cock hard and leaking against his taut stomach._

_“M-Max, please..!”_

_“Please what, Davey?” Max cooed, looking up at David’s face and trying to hold back a groan at the sight in front of him._

_He was panting, his chest raising and lowering harshly as he tried to catch his breath between needy mewls, thrusting up the swollen little mounds that Max just loved to tease. Marks littered the areas surrounding his pecs, and the skin shone with sweat in the low light, milk dribbling from his nipples after just minutes of no attention. Instead their focus directed on the current center of David’s need, Max’s fingers burrowed inside the Omega with near-practiced ease, more of the slick streaking down his wrist as he spread David wide, a wicked grin on his face at how the redhead reacted to him._

_“P-please…! I-I need your…” David cut off, flushing darker in embarrassment and squirming, pushing his hips against the fingers filling him, trying to make his need known without outright stating it._

_“My what? I don't know how to help if you won't tell me David.” Max teased, David whining again a bit louder._

_“Your knot! I need your knot!” David sobbed, crying out in protest when Max’s fingers pulled away and left him empty. His mouth opened to voice his discontent, only for a loud cry of pleasure to escape him instead when Max thrusted in without hesitation, the younger male groaning in delight at that._

_“Fuck you’re good.” He hissed in delight, grasping at David’s lithe hips and fucking into his with near-reckless abandon, leaving bruises on David’s hips as he did._

Max panted harshly, rutting against his pillow. He grabbed Mr. Honeynuts from his abandoned spot on the side of the bed, shoving the threadbare teddy bear on top of his pillow, whimpering in pleasure at the added friction.

_“P-Please….~!” David was always so needy, even once he got what he wanted. He had wrapped his legs around Max’s waist, trying to pull him deeper and get more. “C-C’mon…. K-Knot already…!” Max leaned up to pressing a few teasing kisses at David’s chest, grinning when he cried out loudly at that._

_“Patience.” Max scolded, nipping lightly at the soft, hypersensitive skin of David’s nipple, giving another harsh thrust in praise at the sweet cry that came from David in response. But he was quickly nearing his limit, and within a few more rolls of his hips felt his knot begin to swell at his base, David’s wanton cries growing louder as it did._

As Max’s bear grew soiled with precum underneath him, Max’s grip on his cock tightened and he felt a small knot begin to swell at the base.

He groaned low in his throat.

_“M-Max….! A-ah~! Fuck…! Max!” David keened underneath the Alpha, and his cursing tipped Max over the edge, the smaller male giving a final, harsh thrust in. his knot finished swelling, locking the two in place as he came. David’s own release coated his stomach, and he gave a loud wail of delight, clutching to the soft blankets that made up his nest harsh enough to tear them._

“Fuck!” Max moaned, grasping the base of his cock and feeling the knot swell under his fingers. White-hot cum spilled through his grasp and stained the bear underneath him, soiling it further as he rode out his high. The smell of David’s heat was still thick in the air, and he whined in protest.

He needed the Omega in his arms, properly knotted and claimed.

And he would be damned if he didn't make it happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) Late update but longer chapter!! Tell me what you think, I love reading all of your comments!! Shoutout to my wonderful betas @pure-mort, @maxxvid and @feckingspectacular!! Thanks for the help this chapter!! Everyone else, have a great rest of your day and see you next chapter <3


	4. The Present of Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting is a both a blessing and a curse, as David has learned over the years. It brought him Camp Campbell!
> 
> He just didn't think Camp Campbell would bring him the Alpha he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY MORNING UPDATE! My wifi was out yesterday and I couldn't post the chapter, but I've got a long-ass car ride today so expect another chapter later today! Enjoy the chapter lovelies!!

David always preferred to have a positive outlook on life. Being negative just wasn’t how he wanted to spend his time; there were so many amazing things in the world if only people would just take some time to look for them!

The one thing he never could fully appreciate was his nature. It had brought him a lot of pain when he had first presented to two very disappointed parents. Being both Betas themselves, the likelihood of having an Omega was extremely slim. They had wanted and expected a child with a stress-free nature.

He’d been lucky enough to present as an Omega at the direct end of the school year.

His parents had taken it as an opportunity to send him off to the nearest, cheapest summer camp they could find. He was grateful for it in the end: he loved Camp Campbell and treasured it dearly, often mentally thanking his parents when the usual camp antics made him smile. The campers were wonderful, albeit troublesome at times, but that was what made camp.. _Camp!_ And sure, he had got some cuts and bruises along the way, and a bus in the face a few times, but that wasn’t _too_ bad!

He loved Camp Campbell, and all of its campers. It was a safe, Alpha-free environment for the summer. Gwen was a Beta, and the Quartermaster was old enough now that no one really….. knew what his nature _was._ Nor did they want to for that matter. The campers almost never presented because there was nothing around to trigger it. David kept his heats tracked meticulously, taking his suppressants religiously. His heats never came, and the campers stayed unpresented.

Until Max.

His feedings had seemingly informed his body there was a pup, and his body responded appropriately. His heat came almost a week earlier than he had been prepared for. He barely had enough suppressants to stop it in the earliest stages, but it left him feverish and with his mind in the gutter.

“Gwen–” He tried to argue upon the Beta finding him in his room that morning, curled up in his nest of stolen spare sheets and pillows, before she raised a hand to quiet him.

“I’ve got the campers for the day David. Do you have enough suppressants?” She asked calmly. David sat up a little and nodded. “Good. Just try to rest, I’ll keep everyone away from the cabin.”

“Will do Gwen…. And sorry about this. It’s never came early before.” The redhead apologized sheepishly, Gwen shaking her head at him.

“It’s not your fault. This shit happens. Let’s just get past it, it’s the last heat you’ll have before the summer is over and the campers go home.” She gave him a small smile, trying to get him to see the bright side of the situation– good _god_ this was backwards.

David smiled weakly back at her, giving a small thanks before burrowing back into his nest and trying to ignore the dirty thoughts staining his mind. Only once Gwen left the cabin did he accept the idea of using the one toy he had allowed himself to give in and buy; a thick, dark-green colored dildo, much wider than it was long and with an inflatable knot at its base. He loathed using it, and usually suppressed his heats long before he’d be forced to.

But he had bought it for this exact situation, and reluctantly rolled to his side to reach under his bed to where it lay in a plastic container–which was hidden in a shoebox along with a bottle of lube, baby wipes for cleanup and a few condoms, so no prying campers could stumble upon it. With the box retrieved, he removed the toy. He cleaned it off with one of the baby wipes, and bit his lip, feeling his fingers tremble as he pulled a condom over it to keep it from getting too dirty.

Slick was already starting to wet his boxers, and though he knew it was only because the suppressants would take a few more hours to completely stop the heat, it already felt overwhelming. It had been almost a year since he had let a heat last far enough to produce slick, and the feeling wasn't particularly pleasant when there was no Alpha to soothe the heat.

Once the toy was properly prepared, he shed his sleep shirt, and very reluctantly his boxers, whimpering a little at the cool air against his most sensitive parts.

He let a hand drift down to his cock, giving a few light strokes and whining at the relief the touches brought.

“A-ah… S-shit.” His heats were the one time he couldn't be bothered to hold back the curses everyone else at the camp used so carelessly. He usually saw cursing as another unnecessary negative action he had no reason to do.

But this was necessary.

Within a few strokes of his cock, it became increasingly clear that it wasn't enough, so he let the hand slip down further to the small nestle of his hole, whimpering low in his throats when his first finger slid in with almost too-much ease. It took only minutes for a second finger, then a third, to join the first finger.

_More. Need more. Find an Alpha._ His mind was racing, the inner mantra overtaking his senses as his scent spread in need. _You need to be knotted. The knot will make it stop._

“H-Hn…! Fuck!” The Omega cried out when he finally brushed a finger against his prostate, immediately starting to push his fingers against the spot and mewling in delight. Cum coated his stomach not even two minutes after his assault on the spot began, and it did little to relieve the burning need in his stomach.

He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He reached for the neglected toy on his bed, biting his lip harshly and reluctantly removing his fingers from the hungry hole of his entrance, hands shaking as he began to press it in.

“S-shit…! F-Fuck…!” He cursed loudly once the thick head pressed in, hips rolling towards the toy from the pleasure it brought. The hand not currently pushing the toy in instead went to the swollen mounds of his chest, his nipples hard and sensitive from the heat, glistening in the soft light filtering in from the crack between his curtains. He let the hand grope and knead the tender flesh, mewling in pleasure at the added sensation.

_Max curled up in his lap, suckling at his chest and clutching to him without a word, his small frame trembling ever-so-slightly as he fed. He looked up, a bit of the creamy liquid on his lower lip and a small pink tongue peeking out to lick it away._

David stiffened a little, panting harshly as he realized during his little fantasy he had pushed the rest of his toy inside. While he hated using it, it truly was perfect, the thick rubber filling him just enough to where it was bordering on too much, but never crossing the line.

He rolled his hips down onto it as he pulled it out just a bit, whimpering in pleasure and rolling a finger over the hardened nub of his nipple.

_“M-Max—?”_

_“Shut up.” Max ordered, pushing the redhead down against the sheets, grinning at the soft cry of surprise that escaped David in response. Harsh, biting kisses made their way across his neck and tender chest, leaving the smooth skin marred with reddening marks in their wake. It was almost ten minutes before the smaller male finally reached the center of his heat, a small hand stroking over his cock._

_“W-Wait, Max t-that’s…!” David cut off to moan when the pressure increased on his crotch._

_“Look at you Davey… You finally have an Alpha in front of you and still can’t even say dick. Don’t you want to be knotted and claimed?” Max crooned mockingly from below him, pulling off David’s pajama pants and boxers with one fell tug, the older male crying out in shock at the cool air against his heated flesh. He couldn't help but bury his face into the soft pillows of his nest when he felt fingers prod and tease at his entrance, but refuse to slip inside._

_“M-Max, please..!”_

_“Please what, Davey?”_

_David could see the Alpha bite his lip when he looked up, a wild, feral look in his eye as he scanned David over._

_David knew it was due to his panting, his chest raising and lowering harshly as he tried to catch his breath between needy mewls, thrusting up the swollen little mounds that Max had been nursing from “innocently” just minutes before. The marks Max had generously littered his skin with before were now a deep purple color and stood out against his pale skin. A cry of pleasure escaped him as Max’s fingers finally pressed in with near-practiced ease, fucking into his soaking wet hole with earnest and grinning when more of the slick began to streak down his wrist._

_“P-please…! I-I need your…” David cut off, flushing darker in embarrassment and squirming, pushing his hips against the fingers filling him, trying to make his need known without outright stating it. He refused to give in to Max’s taunting._

_“My what? I don't know how to help if you won't tell me David.” Max knew exactly what he was doing, and David whined again, a bit louder._

_“Your knot! I need your knot!” He sobbed, crying out in protest when Max’s fingers suddenly pulled away, an awful feeling of emptiness replacing it. A weak sob nearly escaped him when a much thicker heat pushed in instead, better than any toy could have. A wail clawed its way out of David’s throat at the intense feeling, and he dug his fingers into the sheets below him._

_“Fuck you’re good.” He could hear Max curse roughly, another moan leaving David when the other’s hands grasped tightly onto his hips, leaving more bruises in their wake._

David was fucking the toy roughly into himself now, moving his finger to press the button that inflated the knot at the toy’s base. His finger slipped, and he sobbed out in frustration.

“P-Please….~!” _He wrapped his legs around Max’s lithe waist, locking his ankles in an attempt to get more of the delicious pleasure that sparked up his spine._

“C-C’mon…. K-Knot already…!” David hissed when his finger just barely grazed the button a second time, quivering visibly in his effort to find release.

_A soft mouth made it’s way around his nipple again, and a raw cry tore from David’s throat in delight at the feeling._

_“Patience.” Max ordered, giving a stinging bite to his nipple as punishment. But David knew Max was nearing his limit, and gave a wanton moan when he felt resistance very time Max pulled back and sharply thrust back in._

His finger finally hit the button dead on, and as the fake knot swelled completely inside of him, he grew impossibly closer to his edge, tears streaking down his face in desperation.

“M-Max….! A-ah~! Fuck…! Max!” _David’s body arched harshly under Max, his cursing tipping Max over the edge and slamming into the Omega one last time before his knot swelled to completion and locked the two together. David came hard at the feeling, sticky cum coating his abdomen and a sob of relief escaping him as he rode out the high. He clawed at the now-soiled sheets underneath him, nearly tearing them in his post-orgasmic haze._

A sharp, unmistakeable scent hit David’s nose just as he came, and the redhead trembled, riding out his high as the scent grew stronger around him.

_Alpha,_ his mind supplied dimly through the clouds of sweet release. _Presenting Alpha. They’re unbonded, they can knot you and claim you._ David whined high in his throat subconsciously at the idea of being claimed by a freshly presented Omega, too lost in nature’s hold to realize it would have had to be one of his campers who presented; all of the other camps on Lake Lilac were almost half-a-mile away.

It took nearly ten minutes for the omega to come down from the intense high, and he weakly removed the toy once the knot released, a tiny noise of displeasure leaving him as he removed it and discarded the slick-soaked condom that covered it. He cleaned himself up, running on autopilot at this point while his mind ran rampant.

_You_ _have to hurry, you need to get to the Alpha before another Omega does, you need to be bonded and knotted. You were in heat first, you made the Alpha present, not any other Omega._

David loved nature, and this was his nature telling him what to do, he reasoned internally as he pulled his clothes on, ignoring how his fingers shook while he pulled on his socks and how he couldn't tie the laces of his shoes from how badly he was trembling.

He _needed_ this.

Sure, he had never been near an Alpha in heat, especially when said Alpha was in a rut, but he still had a few more hours before his suppressants kicked in.

With that in mind, he exited the safety of his nest, and let the soothing scent of the new Alpha guide him to where the relief from his heat resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutouts for this chapter go to my wonderful beta's, @pure-mort, @maxxvid, and @fuckingspectacular! Also, a huge shoutout to @FelineJaye bc their fic "Making Mr. Honeynuts Disappointed" was a huge inspiration for the last chapter. Go read it, it's a great fic!
> 
> ALSO! 1200+ hits and almost 100 kudos?! You guys are absolutely amazing!! Thank you all so much for your support!! I'll see you next chapter! (๑>◡<๑)


	5. Nothing to Hold Back (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited interaction chapter is finally here! David has reservations and Max isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT GUYS ALMOST 2,000 HITS AND ALMOST 130 KUDOS?! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!!! Finally, the long awaited chapter of David and Max interacting mown that max has presented is here!! Enjoy you wonderful people!

The idea of having an Omega approach their tent, slick soaking their shorts and body trembling was every presenting Alpha’s dream when their first rut started. Even years after presenting a fertile, needy Omega practically at their doorstep was what most Alpha’s dreamed of.

Max wasn’t even an hour into his rut when this exact situation presented itself to him.

He barely managed to pull himself together enough to open the tent flap, already knowing damn well it was David behind the canvas. Max just wanted to see the shock on his face when he saw who the new Alpha was.

Well, Max had gotten what he wanted. David was at the entrance of the tent, entire body quivering and looking about as put-together as Max did, which wasn't much.

“M-Max?” David croaked, his throat suddenly much too dry and words barely making their way out. “You’re–”

“Your stupid heat triggered it.” Max cut him off, grabbing David’s arm and pulling him inside the tent before any of the other campers saw him. He was hoping Gwen would be slow to catch on; she had taken everyone hiking for the day in an attempt to keep them away from David and the potential of presenting that his heat caused.

_Seems she fucked that up._ Max thought, trying to ignore how the tent trapped David’s candy-sweet scent much better than the open air had. Max noticed the redhead spot Mr. Honeynuts on his bed, unmoved from his abandoned spot on top of Max’s pillow.

David looked overwhelmed, and for a moment Max felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him, before correcting himself mentally and forcing himself to relax.

“Max–”

“Why did you moan my name in your cabin?” Max cut him off again, staring up at the taller male with an intense, burning look. David went scarlet, turning his face away and curling his fingers into the hem of his shirt

“I-I know it wasn’t… the most comfortable thing for you to hear, Max, and I apologize completely for that… y-your feedings these past two weeks seems to… have brought my heat much earlier than I thought and I couldn't take my pills in time to stop it from starting–”

“You take pills to stop it?”

“Uh, yes, most Omega’s do–” David cut off at the oddly offended look Max was wearing, yelping in surprise when the Alpha pushed him against one of the cot-frames in the room. Max pushed David back against the cot itself, eyes alight with annoyance while he held the Omega down.

“I can't claim and knot you if you’re not in heat David,” He hissed, David’s trembling increasing underneath him while he face began to flush. “I mean look at you… A fit Omega who loves kids and never fucks up too badly…. You’re fucking perfect.” The younger male grit out, and for a moment David didn't realized Max was basically calling him an ideal Omega for an Alpha like himself.

“Wait, what?” David stared up at Max, face flushed in surprise once he processed what it was Max had said.

“Shut the fuck up David.” Max hissed, leaning down and shutting the redhead up the way his instincts demanded,kissing him. David stiffened under him in shock, but quickly relaxed under the Alpha once his body caught up with what was happening. His hands curled under Max’s hold and he squirmed, whining weakly when the kiss proved to be not enough for him.

David broke the kiss only to mewl, panting weakly and lips cherry red. “M-Max…. Please.” He whimpered, his lower lip quivering.

“Please _what_ , David?” Max really had no idea what he was doing; all of his actions were subconscious, driven by his rut and David’s reactions.

“W-we need to wait. You just presented, we shouldn’t–!” The redhead’s voice died in his throat when Max bit at his collarbone rather roughly. _He’s too young, you shouldn't be doing this!_ His mind screamed, trying to ration-out the fact that there was an Alpha more than ready to knot and claim him right in front of him when he was in heat.

“The age of consent is when you present David. I presented,” Max pointed out, shifting a knee between David’s thighs and grinning into David’s shoulder at the damp heat he found there. “You need an Alpha, you’re an unclaimed Omega. If you keep suppressing your heats they’ll keep coming closer and closer together and your pills will work less and less.” He argued.

David whined low in his throat at that.

“You won't hold any risk of getting pregnant until I’m 18, you can be knotted and not have to worry about a pup for a long time.”

David squirmed again and whimpered, squeezing his thighs together and trying to ignore the heat that throbbed in his abdomen at the thought.

“I presented just for you. There’s no other Alpha’s around who can take care of you.” Max pointed out, nibbling at David’s ear and trying not to groan in delight at the weak mewl of need that escaped David.

“We already have a partial bond, you’re such a good Omega, nursing me when I needed comfort…. You’re a perfect Omega.” Max usually wasn't this honest but at this point his nature wanted nothing more than to mate and claim the Omega underneath him, and ran his mouth with every truth it could think of, even if he would never say it aloud otherwise.

Max released one of David’s wrists to explore the older male, pulling up his shirt and groaning softly at the sight it revealed. It was almost better than his imagination, David’s chest rosy and damp with sweat, nearly glowing in the low light of the tent. His chest was a bit more swollen than usual, petal-pink nipples hard and practically thrusting up asking for attention at every breath David took. “Look at you… Your body is already so ready to nurse… you’re fucking leaking,” He whispered, leaning down to press his lips against one of the hardened buds and smirking against David’s skin when the redhead arched his back towards the touch. “Fucking perfect.”

David bit his lip, a strangled moan leaving his lips when the Apha’s lips wrapped around his swollen breast, Max’s hand massaging the tender area without hesitation. Creamy liquid welled up at his nipple and once the warm, wet heat of Max’s mouth closed completely around David’s nipple and began to suck, the older male couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, his hips humping up against Max’s thigh and hips helplessly.

Every praise of being perfect had attacked his mental argument against Max being his Alpha, and his defenses were weakened harshly once Max started feeding again. He wanted this desperately, he needed it so badly, but Max was so young, he hadn't even been an Alpha for an hour! David would never forgive himself if he chained Max down to an Omega he didn't want when he hadn't even had a chance to meet other Omega’s–

“You’re the only Omega I fucking want David. Why do you think I went to find you when Gwen told us to stay away from the cabins?” Max looked up at David from his spot at the taller male’s chest, his tongue peeking out to lick away some of the milk at the corner of his mouth. “I was worried you were sick or some shit. I didn't want you alone. Even before I was presented I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He pointed out, David giving a harsh shiver underneath Max at that. His words made David’s heart throb hopefully, and the counselor was realizing his mental fight was becoming a losing battle.

“But I’m–”

“The Omega I want to mate. The rest of the Alpha’s are shit-for-brains for not giving you a fucking chance when they could have.”

“I-I’m not that imp–”

“Why the hell would any smart Alpha ignore an Omega who loves kids, is incredibly caring, too cute for his own good and gives a 110% in literally everything he does with the cutest fucking smile on his face almost every time?”

“T-They–”

“Are idiots for leaving someone so wonderful unbonded and alone for so long.”

And there went David’s final attempt at protesting. Max’s words struck a chord deep in his heart, hit the need he tried so desperately ignore every day. He wanted _so badly_ to be loved and told he was perfect, that people who left him were awful, and that he was a good Omega.

Here was Max was doing just that, fully ready to mate and claim him with no hint of interest in any other Omega but him.

A weak sob escaped the Omega, and he finally looked at Max helplessly, lower lip quivering harshly. Max released David’s wrists, waiting to see how he would respond and blinking in surprise when David pulled up to cling to the smaller male.

Max was unresponsive for a split second, then hugged David back tightly, pushing them completely onto the bed and awkwardly pulling David into his arms as best he could. It was a messy tangle of limbs, but neither of them seemed to care, David clinging to him for support while Max held him close, starting to suck and nip lightly at the soft junction where David’s neck met his shoulder, subconsciously started to prep the Omega for his mate mark.

The soft kisses and bites at his neck soon became a bit more aggressive, trailing down David’s collarbone with a trail of stinging bites and marks in their wake and ending at David’s swollen chest.

“M-Max–”

“Let me take care of you for once.” Max cut him off, wrapping his mouth back around David’s nipple and shifted to pull David closer, knowing damn well David grew aroused when Max fed from him.

The reaction from the Omega was adorable.

David cried out, clinging tighter to Max and curling around the smaller male weakly as he fed, trying his hardest to keep still and quivering harshly in the Alpha’s arms. He held out for a valiant fifteen minutes, but when Max moved to the other side and instinctively bucked his hips against the soft skin of David’s thigh, the Omega felt his control slip.

His scent–which he had been trying his hardest to keep contained, spiked harshly, overwhelming Max’s sensitive senses in the best way. The redhead sobbed out, jumping his hips back against Max’s and curling his fingers harshly into the soft material of Max’s camp shirt.

The Alpha could barely restrain himself from trying to mate the Omega then and there, biting harshly against David’s chest and feeling copper on his tongue. The counselor bit back weakly on Max’s shoulder, the partial mark now equal on both parties.

It wasn't complete, as Max hadn't knotted David, but even then it still sent a harsh wave of shared need over both of them, David panting shallowly in Max’s shoulder while Max was shaking with the intensity.

The Alpha could feel slick soaking through David’s shorts, and groaned in pleasure, a hand slipping down to fumble at the other’s zipper and button impatiently.

“You’re _mine_.” Max whispered.

That was the last conscious thought either male had before their instincts took control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I was publishing this I sneezed and found out I was having a nosebleed, got blood all over my phone and computer. It was a good time :-)  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, as always thank you so very much for all your support and comments!!! Shoutout to my wonderful betas @pure-mort, @maxxvid and @fuckingspectacular! See you next chapter, bye lovelies!!


	6. Nothing to Hold Back (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited interaction chapter is finally here! Max and David get it on, if only they could enjoy the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy. Fuck. Almost 60 comments, nearly 10 booksmarks, 160+ kudos and OVER 2300 HITS?! YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!!! Read end notes to see a few shoutouts to some wonderful people!! Enjoy the smut!

It wasn’t often David let a curse slip past his lips. Even fewer times he let one make itself known in front of a camper.

This was one of the few times he threw his care to the wind and thought _fuck it._

“F-Fuck, Max, _please_.” He nearly sobbed, wriggling his hips impatiently, trying to get out of his damp shorts. He wanted contact, and every millimeter of skin that Max touched set his nerves aflame with a dire need for more.

Max groaned at the curse, grabbing David’s soft hair and tugging it down so the counselor was directly at his face. “Needy little camp man… You’re so fucking cute.” He said, before leaning up to capture the Omega’s swollen lips with another harsh kiss. The zipper and button finally gave under his fingers and he immediately began to tug at them, David moving awkwardly to kick them off and nearly knocking Max over in his haste.

Unfortunately the redhead just ended up tangled in the sticky clothes, falling on his back but succeeding in removing the shorts once he did. But when he looked up, Max was between his legs, grinning up at David with a devilish look in his eye.

“Look at you… How badly did you want me Davey? Your underwear is fucking soaked,” He teased, grasping the taller male’s thigh and nipping at the soft skin none-too-gently. “You’re shaking.” The Alpha whispered in slight awe, starting to leave more stinging bites down David’s inner thigh until he reached the heated apex between the omega’s legs, groaning softly in delight.

“M-Max…!” David arched his back in shock when he felt a hot, tiny tongue press against his cock through his boxers, a loud mewl of pleasure following after it.

Max seemed pleased with the reaction, pressing his tongue against the older male once more and rubbing a hand against the soaked material that covered the current center of David’s world. The Omega beneath him quivered, his breath hitching and fingers curling into the rough sheets of Max’s cot.

“It’s already so ready to be knotted… Where you using a toy? Did you imagine it was me fucking and knotting you David?” Max asked, David whining in his throat in response. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.” The younger male teased, David crying out when the small hand slipped under the hem of his boxers to press against his entrance.

“Y-Yes!” David gave in, spreading his legs wider underneath the Alpha and bucking his hips forward.

“Yes _what_? Yes you have a toy? Yes you thought it was me fucking your cute ass until I knotted and claimed you?”

David whined again, feeling one of Max’s fingers start to circle around the slick ring of muscle of his entrance, tears budding in his eyes desperately. “ _Yes_! I have a toy and I was thinking of you knotting me! I want it so _badly_ Max, _please_!” Always one easy to cry, tears streamed down David’s freckled cheeks and onto the sheets below within seconds of the words escaping his lips.

His boxers were gone and replaced with two fingers thrusting inside of him without hesitation not even thirty seconds after he had spoke. Max was panting, his face flushed deep scarlet and chest heaving.

“A-ah, Max…! I-I–”

“Look way too cute crying. I wanted to try and tease you but good fucking god you’re to shitty to give me a chance to do that. What with your legs spreading and bucking your hips like the Omega in heat you are. It’s too fucking much to resist, asshole.” Max cut him off, glaring at David with what seemed to be anger, yet no real malice of annoyance in his eyes.

His fingers weren't really needed, David’s toy and natural slick proving to be completely ready for Max to give both of them what they wanted with no wait.

So Max quenched his impatience for the Omega underneath him by giving both of them what they needed.

His shorts and boxers were kicked off to the side of the tent recklessly: he could care about finding them at a later point in time, when David wasn't underneath him, begging and crying to be knotted and claimed.

Now, David had already accepted Max wouldn't be quite as satisfying as his toy– he had a real Alpha in front of him, willing to claim him and knot him while he was in heat. Satisfaction would come with being knotted no matter what, and he wasn't prudent when it came to this kind of thing, if anything it was rather embarrassing to think about.

But when Max pressed inside in one smooth, harsh thrust, David gave a loud cry, back arching up towards Max and his fingers clutching desperately to the cotton sheets beneath him. “F-Fuck!”

Max grinned.

“What’s wrong Davey? Wasn't expecting that much?” He teased, David trembling harshly underneath him and panting.

“M-Move, _please_.” David voice cracked and his lower lip quivered, and for a moment Max felt a sharp pang of worry course through him. _Was it too much? Shit, did I tear him?!_

Then David’s hips rolled forward his his own, and Max caught sight of how much pre-cum the redhead's cock was leaking against his toned stomach.

_Oh. David fucking loved it._

That was about all Max needed before he moved to hold David’s hips in a bruising tight grasp, ducking into the older male without abandon and groaning in delight. David was in a similar state, turning to bury his head against Max’s pillow and sobbing out every few moments, clenching harshly around the younger male every time the thick cock was shoved back inside of him ruthlessly.

He _loved_ it. The heat burning between his legs, the slightly increased drag as Max pulled out, and the building pressure that came at each push back in. Neither male had much stamina, Max a freshly presented Alpha and David an Omega who had suppressed his heats for most of his life.

It was only a matter of minutes before David wailed out in warning, his neck craning for easier access. Max started to lean forward, starting to kiss at David’s bruising shoulder, preparing it for the mate mark it would soon bear. He could feel the knot swelling at his base, the resistance it faced at each push inside the dripping wet Omega, and felt his own limit draw closer.

The edge came for David first, an almost deafening, raw cry of carnal pleasure tearing from his throat with intensity Max didn't know the Omega possessed. White-hot come streaked between their stomachs, and his mouth instinctively latching onto Max’s shoulder was all it took for the Alpha to hit his own limit. The knot forced inside David’s needy hole and swelled to completion, locking the two in place while Max bit down roughly into David’s shoulder, tasting copper on his tongue and a similar burst of stinging pain in his own neck.

Max was the first to pull back, licking away the bit of David’s blood on his lip and panting breathlessly, an odd feeling of possessiveness swelling in his chest at the sight of David underneath him– face flushed and sweaty, lips swollen and cherry red with his blood, tears drying on his cheeks and body quivering with aftershocks of his orgasm.

It was a beautiful sight.

And it made it that much bigger of a tragedy when a stale, unwanted scent hit his nose just as the flap to his tent opened to reveal a very, _very_ unhappy Gwen.

“ _Max_!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! SHOUTOUT TIME BC I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO IT FOR A WHILE!  
> A few wonderful commenters who have commented on almost every chapter so far; @Jakarta_Breezy, @Konemi, @FrizzleFry and @FelineJaye! Now, to my wonderful betas, @maxxvid and @pure-mort, you two are so fucking wonderful and I couldn't do this without you two! See you lovelies next chapter!!


	7. Deadlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen doesn't get paid enough for this shit, and David just wants to be knotted and mated in peace. Max wishes tents had locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! The feedback last chapter was AMAZING!! I nearly cried you guys all were so happy!! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far, at this it is confirmed this story will have three parts to the series, but this first part is only just getting started, they will probably have about 25 chapters each (this is not set in stone but about that much) so yeah!! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and this update of info!!

Gwen feat with a lot of shit at Camp Campbell. Sure, she knew what she had signed up for, but _this_ …

_This had_ not _been on the contract._

She had half the mind to pull Max off of David, then thought better of it. Max had knotted, and forced them apart could seriously harm both of them. Not to mention the bleeding marks on their necks meant they were bonded, and removing Max from David could result in Max trying to maim her to get…  _Back_ … To his Omega.

_Oh fucking god,_ David _was bonded to_ Max _._

Max looked rather annoyed, while David looked horrified, instinctively clinging to his Alpha for protection.

“Get the fuck out!” Max yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her. Gwen dodged it, not wanting whatever was on it to touch her.

“Max, I told you not to go near David’s cabin!” Gwen argued, stepping into the tent and closing the flap so no curious campers could try and see what was happening.

Honestly, she had gone to scold Nerris for trying to make Space Kid eat poison ivy under the guise that it gave one the power of anti-gravity, and when she turned back around, Max was gone. It had taken almost twenty minutes to get back to camp, and another ten to get everyone in the mess hall and under the Quartermaster's watch before Gwen could finally search for Max. She hadn't had to look far, the scent was nearly overwhelming once she went in the direction of the tents.

Then she found herself in her current situation.

“Oh fuck off, you weren’t paying attention!” Max snapped back at her, pulling David against him and giving Gwen a dark look when he felt the Omega quivering underneath him.

“I was trying to make sure Space Kid didn't eat poison ivy again, you little shit. I thought you were mature enough to stay put for two minutes.”

“Well, you were wrong. I presented, I _am_ mature. And bonded.” The Alpha gave her a devilish grin.

“You took advantage of an Omega in heat.”

“I was in a rut, and he came to me first.”

“Your _first_ rut, Max!”

“Once you present, you’re old enough to consent.”

“Will you both _please_ stop it?!” David finally spoke, his voice weak and raw from all of his loud moans and cries earlier.

Max and Gwen quieted, but Gwen started again first.

“David–”

“Gwen, you know the last Alpha I had was… nowhere near as willing to bond, or… care about me at all,” Max held David tighter when the redhead mentioned another Alpha, and a look of possessiveness flashed on his face. “Max… may be brash, but he cared. And… If things don't go well…. then I’ll take responsibility.” David finished, sighing softly into Max’s shoulder.

Max grabbed on of the sheets underneath them and wrapped around David’s shoulders, David looking up at him curiously.

“You both seem to be under the assumption that I don’t give a fuck about my Omega.” He said sharply, Gwen blinking in surprise.

“ _Your_ Omega?” She parroted, staring at him in confusion.

“Yes, Gwen. _My_ Omega. My _mate_. That I am knotted and still com–”

“ _Max_!” David cut him off with a squeak of embarrassment, face stained bright red.

“–ing inside of.” Max finished, Gwen groaning in disgust.

“Thanks for that image, Max.”

“No problem.”

Gwen scrubbed a hand over her face, sighing in exhaustion. They weren't going to get anywhere with Max still knotted inside David, David beyond mortified and probably on the verge of tears.

“When you two…. Finish, meet me in David’s cabin. We’re having a proper discussion about this.” She huffed, Max rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I mean it, Max, I will come back in here, and if you two are still… Ugh, God, I don't even want to think about that. Just–... show up! This is a serious issue.” She crossed her arms, Max reluctantly giving in but grumbling that it was stupid under his breath.

Only once Gwen the tent did David relax, burrowing his head against Max and whimpering weakly in distress.

“Calm down. She can’t do anything, not that I would let her try that shit anyways. Breathe,” Max said firmly, but not uncaring, David looking up at him and sniffling. “I wasn't shitting you either. You’re my mate. I wasn't fucking with you.” He said bluntly, grabbing David’s cheeks and making him look directly at him.

David nodded, biting his lip and sniffling again.

“Ugh… Listen. Don’t… Be so fucking cute. Or I will fuck you again,” Max warned, David giving a small smile.

“Hah… Alright, Max.”

“I’m serious, I will _knot_ you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed!! Leave a comment and kudos, they make my day and I love interacting with you guys, it's great feedback for what can be improved and what works well!! ALSO!! Thanks for 2700+ hits and almost 190 kudos!! You guys are amazing!!


	8. Truths Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Max really wants to keep his big mouth shut. But certain situations make themselves known and he just has to speak his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Almost 3100 hits, and over 200 kudos!! You guys are so wonderful, thanks so much for your support everyone!! Enjoy!

Max didn't know why he decided to go along with this.

He and David were standing outside of the counselor’s cabin. David was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and looking around discreetly at everything except the door, clearly nervous and radiating distress.

It made Max feel sick; David was upset and he couldn't _do_ anything about it.

“David.” He finally sighed, grabbing the Omega’s hand and getting his attention. David jumped, turning to Max and flushing.

“Y-Yes?” David cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident than he was.

“Relax. I’m not leaving and she’s not breaking our bond. She’ll yell at me, scold you and get huffy.” Max said bluntly.

“Right.” David nodded meekly, but his grip on Max’s hand didn't lessen.

Max sighed, rolling his eyes but moving closer to David to try and comfort him. It had been almost half an hour since Gwen had found them. In that time Max had cleaned David up and afterwards coaxed David through a minor panic attack.

That had been a terrifying ten minutes.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a very annoyed Gwen. “Come on.” She sighed, letting them in and collapsing into one of the soft armchairs with a loud sigh. She looked emotionally drained and physically exhausted.

David sat down in the loveseat across from her, Max following suit and giving a small noise of surprise when David pulled up against his side and laid his head on Max’s shoulder. Max sighed, but shifted so the redhead was more comfortable against him, instinctively rubbing his back to keep him calm.

He didn't want another panic attack on his hands, for David’s sake and his own.

“Why are we here Gwen?” Max asked impatiently.

“Because neither of you have made good choices in the past two hours.”

Max flipped her off.

“David…. I know things have been on you since Ca– your last Alpha, but this… It was reckless!” Gwen nearly slipped the name, and both David and Max sat up straight, but for very different reasons.

“Gwen–!”

“Who were you about to say?!”

Gwen stiffened; Max’s voice bore no room for argument and seemed to surround her uncomfortably. She turned to David, who looked similarly shocked, then back to Max. He was still fuming, hands curled roughly into his hoodie and nearly tearing the material.

“Max–”

“No, shut up Gwen! Who the fuck thought they could fucking throw David around like a rag doll and not be a responsible Alpha to–.” He cut himself off, his mind piecing the mental puzzle together.

_Never around. Treats him like shit. Another Alpha. “Ca-”. Not responsible._ He sat back down, suddenly very quiet and unnerving the two counselor's in the room.

“Max…?” David started hesitantly, biting his lip and reaching for the Alpha quietly. “Are you okay?” He whispered, swallowing thickly and turning to face him completely.

“Campbell? Fucking…. Fucking Campbell?!” Max looked up at David, eyes ablaze with barely contained fury. David flinched back, tension high in the room before Max spoke again. “Next time that fucker comes to the camp I’m tearing his fucking throat out. He’s gonna regret hurting my Omega.” He snarled darkly, almost trembling in anger.

“Wait, what?” Both David and Gwen turned to look at each other, before back at Max.

“He fucking hurt you David! I’m not letting him get away with that shit!” Max snapped, pulling David close and pressing him to his chest.

“Y-you’re not mad?” The redhead looked at him in surprise, face flushing pink.

“Mad? I’m fucking furious! That asshole laid a hand on you!”

“I think he means at him, Max.” Gwen chimed in quietly.

Max stared at her quizzically, as if she had grown a second head. “Why would I be mad at David?” He frowned, looking down at David but seeing the same sheepish expression. “Did you think I was mad at you?” He asked David, the smallest bit of confusion flashing in his eyes.

David bit his lip and looked away in shame.

“Why the hell would you think I was mad at you? He was the one who didn't do his job as an Alpha. Once you bond, that’s it. You don't fuck around with anyone else unless you’re a piece of shit excuse for a human being,” Max huffed, looking out off at the accusation of being angry at David. “God, I’m not a complete asshole! He’s my Omega, I bonded and mated him, it’s my job to care for him and give him what he deserves; I want to be someone who gives a fuck about him and would do anything to see him happy because he’s a good fucking person who doesn't get nearly enough credit for all the amazing shit he does for everyone!”

By the end of Max’s rant, David looked near tears, and Gwen seemed to be in a some stage of shock. Not that Max gave any particular fucks about Gwen at the moment; he was focused on David, who was now sniffling and whimpering softly and fighting back tears.

“Shit, David–”

“Y-You’re the first one to say I deserve to be loved.” David hiccuped, voice cracking off at the end and a few tears dribbling down his cheeks.

Max twitched, then turned to Gwen quietly. “David is using a sick day tomorrow and I am not showing up for shit. We’re bonding I don't care what law enforcement you try to use against me, I swear to god if you try to stop us I will use you as proof to Campbell anyone who fucks with my mate does not get a happy ending,” He bit out, before turning to David and grabbing his damp cheeks. “I’m gonna take you on a proper… Date. God this is fucking backwards. Ugh, just… You deserve the fucking world but I don't have that yet so… Yeah. Day off and no interruptions… We can go on one of those hikes you make me go on or some shit. I don't know.” Max flushed, clearing his throat and turning away.

“M-Max–”

“Just be happy, dammit that’s all I want! Your stupid cheesy jokes and that adorable, idiotic smile is what I love about you!”

Gwen fell out of her chair, and Max had to bite back a scream.

He had no idea what the _hell_ he was doing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy but I still will try my hardest!! I'm so happy to see all of the positive feedback, and hope you continue to leave that feedback, it means the world to me!! Have a wonderful rest of your day lovelies, see you next chapter!!


	9. HIATUS UPDATE!! (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE ON THE STATUS OF THIS FANFICTION!!

Hello all! So, as you may have noticed, _Say “No” to the Body Because the Mind Says “Yes”_ and _@CampCampman Created a Groupchat_ haven’t been updated for quite some time. I am here to tell you all a few things!!!!

  1. One, I am not dead! I’ve been incredibly busy with school, college applications and trying to find a job in modeling and acting. I’ve also been very depressed, and have been taking time to try and mentally recover and get myself back to a healthy place.
  2. Two, I have shifted focus to other fandoms. Currently, my main interest has fallen into _It_ (2017) and _Stranger Things_.



_What does that mean for the stories?_  
What that means is that for now, both of these fan fictions will be on Hiatus until further notice. This is not me saying they have been abandoned, this is me saying they are going to be on hold until I can get back into Camp Camp.

_Are you going to continue writing?_  
You bet your ass I am! I have an ABO Reddie fanfiction in the works as we speak in collaboration with one of my best friends Oliver, that will need Beta readers (if you’re interested shoot me a message!) and a few one shots as well.

_Why did you fall out of Camp Camp?_  
Well, the long and the short of it is, I may or may not have seen _It_ once, rewatched _Stranger Things_ and fallen in love with the amazing actors in each. ~~FinnWolfhardandJackDylanGrazer~~ BuT anyways back to the topic at hand! As _Stranger Things 2_ came out and the fandoms became more popular, many people, myself included, fell into those fandoms as Camp Camp wrapped up for the summer and the fandom died down.

_Are you doing okay?_  
Well, honestly, not really. The support from these two stories has been overwhelming and I honestly feel guilty that I haven’t been updating. I almost relapsed into self-harming again after the end of my performance week for school, I was broken up with unexpectedly over the phone and my grades have been slipping. I’m still depressed over some very damning things that happened to me over the summer, that I won’t go into detail about, and have been very stressed in general about college. In general my life has been very stressful and I have fallen completely into my bad habits of neglecting things that help under the guise of stress. But that’s not for you lovely readers to worry about; I’m doing better and your support is more than enough to bring a smile on my face.

_What’s the point of this update?_  
The point of this is, I am still here, I’m still writing and these stories are not dead! I still hope you will support my works and all writers here on AO3, and that you all have a wonderful holiday season! Stay safe, and know hopefully my new fanfic is coming out soon, hopefully by December 1st! If you have any other questions, wanna chat or just see what all I’m into nowadays, follow me on tumblr acefusti138(.)tumblr(.)com or twitter, @acefusti00! Thank you all very very much for your support, and Campe Diem!


End file.
